Pay Me
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: You've recently come into possession of some incriminating documents, relating to Funtom's yearly profits. Two mysterious strangers appear in your room, desperate to take the documents from you. Which one of them shall convince you to hand over the goods?
1. Chapter 1

It's midnight, and the whole world is covered in darkness. You should be sleeping, yet it has eluded you tonight.

Your mind is too busy to rest.

Recently, you came into possession of a document, which shows that the Funtom Corporation have been less than honest about how profit much they make in a year. You've no doubt it's for tax reasons, which is unusual given The Earl of Phantomhive's close relationship with her Majesty. You also have no doubts over its authenticity, given that it fell the Young Lord's carriage. You've spent the entire evening wondering what do do with your newly-acquired knowledge. Do you return it to the Phantomhive estate, in exchange for a favour in the future? Do you blackmail them? Or do you sell the information on to one of the family's numerous competitors?

All three options are extremely tenting, and you're finding it hard to decide which one sounds best.

You've always thought blackmail to be beneath you, but the thought of having a powerful Earl at your mercy is an enticing one. It's just a shame he's so young, otherwise you would have been happy to trade the information for sexual favours. If only that father of his was still around…

Selling the information to a competitor is also an intriguing idea, as you do love the idea of helping someone else topple an empire. The thought makes you feel rather powerful, in fact. To sell or to exchange… it's this very thought that is preventing you from sleeping!

Well, that and the fact that you've hidden the document in your pillow case. The stupid thing is so uncomfortable now!

You close your eyes tightly, planning to force yourself into sleep. You give up after only three minutes, as your eyes are starting to hurt from screwing them shut so firmly. The room seems darker when you open them, although that's probably just your eyes needing to readjust to the low lighting.

Sure enough, after a few moments, the room seems a little brighter, and you can make out objects in the darkness. Your bedside table, your dresser, a figure sat on your chair…

What, what was that last one?

You sit up and gasp, reaching for the candle on your bedside table. You light it with shaking hands, almost as if you're reluctant to discover exactly who has managed to sneak into your room so quietly. As you strike a match, you tell yourself that there's no one there, that your mind is playing tricks on you!

The candle is lit, and you aim it towards the chair, before almost fainting in shock. Sat on your chair, as calm as night and as clear as day, is a man dressed in black. His crimson eyes stare into your very soul, and his words chill you to the bone.

'Sorry to barge in like this, but I'm afraid that you have something belonging to my master. I'm pretty certain you know of what I speak; I would appreciate it if you would hand it over without a fuss.' His master? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Is this the Phantomhive butler? You've heard rumours about this man, and none of them are good. Well, unless you're the Earl of Phantomhive. You imagine he's probably pleased to have a butler than can eliminate an entire mansion full of thugs (if that rumour is true)! You try your best to remain calm, thinking of way to still get something out of him.

'If you'll pay me, I'll gladly hand it over.' He smirks, which puts you at ease a little; at least he doesn't seem angry.

His words are full of amusement. 'My, you're quite fiery, aren't you? Most women would faint with embarrassment, or give into my demands whist pleading for their life. It makes me interested in taking more than I came here for.' He places his hand on the bed, and it lands on top of your thigh. You're only wearing a chemise and underwear, so your sheet is the only thing separating his hand from your thigh. The heat of his hand permeates through said sheet, making you blush profusely. You're about to stutter a response when another voice joins the conversation.

'The only one taking anything tonight shall be me. Earl Tracy has requested that I retrieve that document for him, and I have no intention of leaving empty-handed.' Earl Trancy? What does that brat have to do with anything? Maybe he seeks to use the information against the Earl of Phantomhive? No matter what the motivation, you find yourself in a rather dangerous situation; alone in a room with two strange men, who both want the same thing. Who do you give it to?

Your first visitor starts to speak. 'Ah, Claude, I should have known you'd be sent to steal my young master's documents. I fear you've had a wasted journey though, as I too refuse to leave without my prize.' The way he's talking, and the fact that his hand still rests firmly on your thigh, is almost enough to make you believe he's talking about you.

What makes it worse is how much you wish it was you they were fighting over.

After all, how often does a lady find not one, but two devilishly attractive men in her room? It's like something out of a dirty dream, made real by some delightful coincidence. You consider yourself fortunate to have picked up the document in contention, for otherwise this opportunity would never have presented itself to you. The only question is, do you have the nerve to seduce the two men?

You address the one named Claude. 'I'll tell you the same thing I told this man; if you pay me, I'll gladly hand it over.' You chew on your bottom lip, in a move you hope is seductive. It seems to do the trick, as his hand grabs your other thigh.

'Payment, you say? I can give you that. I can give it to you anyway you desire.' He slides his hand up your sheet, until he finds the apex of your legs. You turn your gaze toward your other visitor, silently asking him what he can offer you. He smirks at you again.

'I think I've found a way to resolve this little problem of ours. A game of sorts. Are you both willing to participate?' A game? You love the sound of that, especially with his riding up to join Claude's.

You other visitor sighs. 'I've no time for games, Sebastian. At least, none that involve you.' He looks at you, practically devouring you with his gaze. Looks like your plan to make the most of your opportunity is working.

You smile sultrily. 'I like the sound of playing with both of you. What kind of game do you have in mind?' Instead of answering you, your initial visitor (evidentially named Sebastian) yanks your bedsheets away, making you gasp in surprise. Claude looks at him in confusion.

'It's quite simple. We're both going to take it in turns pleasuring this little minx until she can't walk. When we're done with her, she'll give the document to the one who satisfied her the most.' Your underwear immediately grows damp. You like the sound of his game.

Claude takes a moment to consider things, his eyes roaming over your body. After they drink in their fill of you, he turns his gaze back to Sebastian. 'I hate sharing prey, and you know it. I'll let you take the document if you leave me the woman.' Your underwear goes from damp to flooded, and you feel your body growing hot. Normally you hate people deciding things for you, but on this occasion you're more than happy to wait and see what they decide to do with you.

Sebastian doesn't seem impressed. 'That's an odd thing to hate, given how often you try to steal away my prey. If you're unwilling to play, then I'm taking the woman and the documents. I did get here first, after all.' At this point, you don't care who gets what, so long as someone does something about the burning need in-between your legs. The two men stare at each other, eyes locked as if they're preparing for battle. Your arousal is growing more pressing by the second, until you can't take it anymore.

You pull off your ruined underwear and fling it straight at them, earning you their complete attention. Both of them are staring at you now, a mixture of confusion and hunger in their eyes. The air is thick with tension, and you swallow hard, wondering if you've just made a big mistake.

It's Claude that breaks the silence. 'If you let me have the first taste of her, I'll play your stupid game.' Sebastian lets out a low chuckle before springing into action. In an instant he's behind you, hoisting you into his lap. He spreads your legs as wide as they'll go, and lifts up you chemise, revealing your soaked opening to Claude. He licks his lips, clearly desperate for a taste. Before he moves though, he looks to Sebastian for confirmation.

Sebastian moves one hand underneath your chemise, sliding it up your body until he reaches your breast. He starts toying with your nipple, which has already hardened due to your aroused state. You start to let out a series of gasps and moans, and almost miss Sebastian's words. 'Eat your fill of her, Claude. It'll be the only taste of victory you'll have tonight.' He pinches your nipple to punctuate his sentence, which earns him a particularly load moan. Claude doesn't waste anymore time, placing his glasses next to your candle before jumping onto the bed and diving face first between your legs.

Your initial reaction is to scream, the sudden burst of pleasure almost too much for you to handle. Your whole body tries to squirm away, in an attempt to get away from the intensity of his pleasuring you. Sebastian refuses to let you move away however, keeping your legs spread wide open for Claude using one whole arm and an elbow, one hand still working on your nipple. He lowers his head to your ear, whispering to you in his low baritone.

'Now, now, be a good girl and stop squirming. It's very rude to interrupt someone's meal, after all. I bet you taste divine, given how greedily he's feasting upon you. Not as good as you'll taste after I've filled you up though. His tongue shall be nothing compared to the feeling of me coating your insides with my essence. I shall have you screaming my name tonight, before I take what you should have given me in the first place. Then again, I can't say I begrudge paying for it. If this is your price for information, I shall certainly become a frequent buyer.' He nips your ear, which sends you over the edge. Your juices flow into Claude's waiting mouth, and he laps at them furiously, desperate to capture every last drop.

As you come down from your high, you expect Claude to stop his ministrations. He doesn't no such thing, instead continuing to eat you out enthusiastically, your essence coating his mouth. You feel extra sensitive, and begin to wonder if your body can take it. You try to escape the sensation again, only to be retrained again, Sebastian chuckling darkly.

'My, my, he is a hungry one, isn't he? I hope he doesn't swallow down all of nectar; I'll need some for when it's my turn. In the meantime, you just keep these legs of your nice and wide.' You let out a string of desperate moans, your whole body feeling like it's about to explode. Eventually, it does explode, in the most glorious way imaginable. Your vision goes black as you reach your second orgasm, your legs spasming uncontrollably. His pace still doesn't falter, and you begin to wonder how many times he plans on making you finish tonight.

You get the feeling he'd keep going until you fainted, but you don't get the opportunity to find out; Sebastian pushes his head away from you, and inserts two of his fingers into you. He shoves them in and out of you rapidly, making sure you're nice and stretched before he adds a third. It occurs to you that he's preparing you his turn, which you're certain he plans to take next.

Claude eyes him up enviously, clearly unhappy to have his new toy taken away. 'I wasn't finished with her! In case you haven't noticed, I'm rather desperate for some kind of relief!' He pulls down his expensive-looking trousers to reveal his erection, which is throbbing in anticipation of release. It's thicker than you'd imagined; you'd expecting Claude to be the kind of man who has length rather than girth. Sebastian doesn't seem at all phased by his erection, his fingers never halting. You feel your third orgasm brewing, and begin to believe Sebastian was being serious about you not be able to walk in the morning.

Sebastian's palm rubs against your clit, and that's enough to force you over the edge again. Your orgasm this time is almost painful, but the pleasure accompanying it is so sweet it makes you cry. The ecstasy on your face seems to give Claude an idea.

'Alright, how about a different deal? If you let me take her mouth as you take her quim, I'll let you take that document. I think that's more than fair.' Sebastian considers his proposition for a moment, before pushing you off of his lap and onto all fours. Claude seems to take this as Sebastian agreeing to the deal, and he grabs your hair, forcing your mouth around his erection.

You have to fight not to choke on him as he thrusts into your mouth, clearly desperate for release. You're so preoccupied with not chocking that you barely register the sound of trousers being pulled down behind you. Before you have time to register what's happening, Sebastian is shoving himself inside of you, his forceful entrance forcing you to take Claude even further down your throat

The two men start to work in tandem, one pushing in whilst the other pulls out. The pace is a brutal one, neither man desiring to be gentle with you. Sebastian's hands are digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises, and Claude is tugging on your hair with such force you're surprised it isn't coming out in clumps. Sebastian moves a hand down to toy with your bundle of nerves, trying to make you climax for a forth time. You suspect it has something to do with him trying to match Claude's achievement, but you're not certain.

Claude starts talking to you, sounding almost delirious with pleasure. 'You're a filthy whore, do you know that? Willing to let two men abuse you at the same time… It's depraved, and not the way a young woman should behave. You are, without a doubt, the most delectable human being I've ever encountered. Should you desire, I could spend days between your legs, corrupting and consuming you until all you desire is sex and sin. This shall not be the last time I take you like this, and I doubt Sebastian shall be willing to leave you alone either. Your body is ours now, and we intend to use it often.' His words are ultimately what finish you off, although you suspect Sebastian's efforts are in part to blame too. Your scream of pleasure is muffed by Claude's cock, the vibrations causing him to reach his end, spilling into your throat with a groan.

Sebastian watches the two of you fall apart, before experiencing an orgasm of his own, flooding your insides just as he told you he would.

The two men seem to pump into you forever, a seemingly unending amount of fluid being injected into you from both ends. You're glad when they final finish and withdraw, because it allows you to collapse onto the bed. You feel as if you've swam the channel six times over, your whole body aching. Sebastian and Claude both tuck themselves away, before Sebastian reaches into your pillow, taking what he came for. He gazes down at you, the smirk returning to his face.

'I look forward to doing business with you again, my dear.' He says, before disappearing into the night. Claude picks up his glasses before staring down at you too, taking in the sight of you naked and exhausted on the bed.

'Not if I get here first.' He saids, before he disappears too.

You let out a huge sigh; at least you'll have no trouble sleeping now.


	2. Willing Patient

Your footsteps sound heavy as you approach the doctor's office.

A fortnight ago, you'd received a mysterious letter from someone calling themselves Doctor M (the 'M' presumably standing for mystery, how terribly cliché). He'd informed you that you were long due a physical examination, and that as a doctor, it was his civil duty to perform one for you. He'd told you to report to a specific location at a specific time and date. He'd also insisted that you come alone, but had assured you that there would be a nurse present for the duration of the examination.

At first, the letter had seemed suspicious, to the point where you'd considered throwing it away. Then, something had occurred to you…

A few weeks ago, a pair of mysterious yet handsome men had broken into your bedroom, looking for a document you'd accidentally come into possession of. After a small amount of debate, both men had ended up taking turns pleasuring you, whispering sordid words into your ear as they made you fall apart time and time again. They'd both said they be paying you a visit in the future, but you've had no contact with either of them since. It's gotten to the point where you'd be willing to believe that it was all just a dream, were it not for the soreness you'd felt for days after their visit. Maybe the letter was from one of them?

You'd doubted it, but decided to accept the invitation regardless. The location is in a heavily populated area of London, and the time is noon. If anything went wrong, or if it's some hind of elaborate kidnap plot (you are a noble lady, after all; your family would pay a great deal to ensure your safety), you'd easily be able to call for help. In your mind, that was all it took to reach a decision.

You were going to meet Doctor M.

That's how you ended up here, cautiously making your way to the agreed location.

The hospital in which Doctor M wants to meet was shut down about a year ago due to budget cuts, so the corridor is lit only by sunlight. The choice of location should have made alarm bells ring, but your resolve refuses to waiver. Now that you're here, you have to find out who asked for you.

You reach the door, but stop yourself entering when something catches your eye.

Everything else in the hospital is old and dusty, having clearly just been left here when the shutdown happened. However, on the door there are two brand new name plaques. They read;

S. Michaelis, Attending Physician

C. Faustus, Attending Nurse

'Strange,' you think to yourself. 'Maybe this place wasn't completely shut down.' You're about to knock on the door, when you hear a voice call out on the other side of it.

'Enter.'

The voice is an imperious one, compelling you to do as it says. You enter the room, closing the door behind you.

The room is considerably better-lit than the corridor, the person behind your mysterious invitation clearly wanting to see everything that happens in here. Speaking of the one who invited you here, he's currently sitting behind a desk, clad in a while lab coat. He has a pair of half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose, and is currently engrossed in an article of some description. Slowly, you approach the desk, causing him to look up at you immediately. Your heart begins to race when you recognise him.

It really is one of your mystery callers! The man calling himself Doctor M is Sebastian.

He smirks at you. 'Ah, my twelve o'clock is here, it seems. Please, take a seat while I talk you through your examination. Nurse Faustus, if you would be so kind as to take the lady's coat.' A pair of strong hands remove your coat before you get the chance to speak, and you turn around to see who's taken it.

Unsurprisingly, it's your other visitor; Claude, just as handsome and bespectacled as you remember him being.

You take a seat, mentally deciding to play along with the scenario. After all, the last time you'd let them take charge and lead the situation, it had worked out beyond fantastically.

Doctor M smirks at you. 'So, from what I can gather from reading your notes, you've been a very naughty young woman. Forgoing your yearly check-up, staying up until ungodly hours, engaging in carnal relations with perfect strangers… the list goes on.' You feel yourself growing damp at the words 'carnal relations.' With any luck, that's exactly what the two of them have in store for you today.

Doctor M continues. 'However, as I am simply one hell of a doctor, it seems only right that I rectify that. I plan to start by giving your body a thorough examination. After that, we'll determine the appropriate treatments for any afflictions we may uncover during the examination phases. Does that treatment plan work for you?' Your mouth turns dry. This is officially the best decision you've ever made. Still, you'd better play it cool, as you'd hate to break out of your role as reluctant patient.

You give him a nervous smile. 'That sounds fine, Doctor… Michaelis, was it?' He nods. 'Forgive me, but I'm terribly nervous. It's been so long since my examination, so I'm unsure of how to behave.' Instead of the doctor addressing your concern, it's the nurse who answers you.

'Just do everything we tell you. Trust us.' You feel a pair of slender hands slide down your neck, indicating that the nurse is stood just behind you. They tease the sleeves of your dress down your arms a little, exposing your shoulders to the room's chilly air.

You take a deep breath, trying to focus on talking again. 'Very well. I shall put myself in your hands, gentlemen. You both seem like consummate professionals, after all.'

Doctor Michaelis smirks at you. 'Oh I assure you, we'll take very good care of you, my dear.' He looks up at the nurse. 'Nurse Faustus, strip the patient, so that we may begin our examination.'

The nurse moves so that he's directly in front of you. He encourages you to stand, eyes roaming over your chest as he does. Were this any other situation, you'd either act affronted or cover yourself. But right now, you don't want to do either of those things. Right now, you want to reveal yourself to them both, inch by inch.

That's clearly what they want too, as the Nurse takes his time undressing you. He steps to one side as he begins, making sure the inactive party gets a front row seat to your unveiling. He takes the bottom of your sleeve between his teeth, slowly dragging it down your shoulder. As it descends past your elbow, one of your breasts breaks free from the confines of the dress, causing both men to lick their lips. Clearly, they were both expecting to have to deal with a corset today. However, as you were mostly certain who sent you the invitation, you'd decided to take a small risk and forgo any kind of undergarments.

Right now, that risk appears to be paying off.

The nurse starts kissing his way up your arm, occasionally tracing a blood vessel with his tongue. He pauses briefly, smirking into your skin. 'Just checking for any signs of clotting. Your blood seems fine in this arm. Time to check the next one.' His kisses keep going up your arm until he reaches your shoulder. When he gets there, he starts nibbling at the sensitive flesh there, causing you to gasp and moan out loud.

The noises cause Doctor Michaelis to rise from his chair, moving it around his desk so that he can sit directly in front of you, rather than being blocked by the desk. As he sits back down, he makes a tutting noise. 'Tsk, tsk, nurse. Beginning your own checks without me? That's a serious offence. Kindly move the patient closer, so that I may begin examining her mammary glands,' the look he gives you is so full of lust that it makes you tremble, body anticipating his touch.

The nurse starts nibbling your ear, whispering to you in that low baritone of his. 'You heard the doctor. Shuffle forward so he can examine you. I'll carry out my test on your other arm while he does.' He puts his hands on your hips, coaxing you forwards until your exposed breast is directly in front of the doctor's face. The doctor traces over you areola with his tongue, causing your nipple to harden almost instantly.

As the nurse begins to give your remaining sleeve the same treatment he gave its twin, the doctor peers up at you, leaning back and removing the spectacles still perched on his nose before placing them on the desk. He licks his lips. 'I fear that my initial test results compel me to perform a follow-up. After all, one can never be too careful when it comes to matters of well-being. Now, let us find out if you're still in working order, shall we?' with that, he takes your nipple into his mouth, suckling on it eagerly. You close your eyes, surrendering to the pleasure your two lovers are providing you with. Doctor Michaelis' rough treatment of your nipple is perfectly contrasted by the soft kisses Nurse Faustus is littering your arm with, the two sensations so pleasurable that you feel the rapidly accumulating moisture between your legs trickle down one of your thighs, no fabric to halt its journey south. You feel so wonderfully debauched, and they've barely even started.

When he's satisfied that he's kissed your arm enough, Nurse Faustus grabs your dress and forcefully shoves it down your body, leaving you totally exposed. Doctor Michaelis releases your nipple with a wet 'pop', his eyes greedily taking in your newly-revealed skin.

He looks at Nurse Faustus. 'I fear I'm in need of a second opinion. Why don't you examine her other breast, whilst I prepare her for her final diagnostic?' You hear a grunt of consent from behind you, punctuated by a quick nip of your ear. Nurse Faustus walks away from you, heading towards the desk. He places his spectacles next to Doctor Michaelis', before heading to his colleagues' chair.

Doctor Michaelis stands, allowing Nurse Faustus to take his place. The newly-seated man takes your neglected nipple into his mouth, nibbling it rather than suckling. His ministrations are far more aggressive than the doctor's, causing you both pleasure and pain at the same time. It's intoxicating, and completely distracting.

So distracting in fact, that you don't notice a certain someone sneaking up behind you.

The only reason you know that he's now behind you is the fact that he's inserted two of his slender finger into your channel, stretching your opening slightly. He moves them in and out of you lazily, whispering in your ear.

'This is a test of your reflexes. I must assess if your body is responsive to certain stimuli. Although, judging my how easily I managed to insert my fingers inside of you, I'd say you don't have a problem reacting to stimuli.' His twists them suddenly, and your scream out, body begging for release. You feel a hand rubbing your clit, presumably Nurse Faustus'. The added stimulation helps send you over the edge, your orgasm both intense and sudden. You move your hips as much as you can in your current position, attempting to ride his fingers until you're completely spent.

When you finally come down, both men abandon your body simultaneously. Nurse Faustus stands, and together they encourage you to lie down on an examination table nearby. Once there, they strap your legs down on either side of the table, preventing escape. Not that you'd want to escape anyhow; you've been dreaming of this carnal reunion for months!

Once you're firmly secured, the two men stand either side og the table, absent-mindedly stroking your body. You begin to writhe under their touch, desperate for one of them to take you properly.

It's Doctor Michaelis that speaks first. 'I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. The good new is that your examination results have all come back fine. A couple of injections, and you'll be as fit as a fiddle.' He smiles, the kind of smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

His words excite you greatly. You can't wait for your 'injections'. Still, you have to ask…

'What's the bad news?'

Nurse Faustus smirks. 'We're not qualified medical practitioners.'

You roll your eyes at them. 'I know that. You're Sebastian and Claude, butlers to the Phantomhive and Trancy households respectively. You crept into my room a while back, and the three of us had the best sex I've ever had. Speaking of, I hate to break character, but I really need one of you inside of me now.' They both smirk at you, Sebastian even going so far as to chuckle.

They grab a breast each, grasping at them forcefully. You cry out, the action more painful then pleasurable. You look at each of them in turn, planning to scold them for being too rough.

That's when you notice their eyes.

Their beautiful, unnatural red eyes, with a catlike pupil.

You want to scream, but can't bring yourself to do so. You're mesmerised by them, despite every fibre of your being telling you to be afraid. You want to ask them about their eyes, but the words catch in your throat.

Thankfully, Sebastian seems to see the unspoken question in your eyes. 'We're demons, Claude and I. We exist purely to devour souls and commit ill deeds. Yet, that doesn't mean that we're immune to the siren call of the joys of the flesh. After much discussion, the two of us have decided to make you our personal concubine. You shall see to our every carnal desire, just as we shall see to yours.'

Claude pipes in. 'Surrender to us. Let us claim you as our own. We desire you above all others, and we demons do so had being deprived of the things we desire...' they're both touching you again now, their hands moving with precision and haste. They're trying to re-stoke your arousal, which has been slightly dampened by their revelation. You consider their words as best you can in your distracted state, mind trying to make sense of the situation.

Then, one of them brushes a hand against your still-sensitive opening, and all sense and consideration flies out the window.

You moan loudly. 'Take me, mark me as your own. I want you both so much.' They simultaneously start biting either side of your neck, hard enough to leave marks. You arch you back, offering yourself to them. Their mouths begin to move down your body, kissing and biting until they reach your breasts. The demons shower them with affection, their mouths moving over every inch of them before taking your nipples into their mouths once more. Cries of pleasure fall unbidden from your lips, mind completely hazing over with lust.

When they notice how far gone you are, they start conversing as they play with you. 'So,' begins Claude, 'how should we proceed?' He looks at Sebastian, clearing expecting him to take the lead.

Sebastian smirks. 'I suggest we blindfold her. Then, we'll take turns defiling her. It's probably best if we do this in demon form; it'll make it that much easier to claim her.'

Claude makes a small noise of agreement. 'Sounds good to me. What about you?' He looks at you, seeking your consent. It's a surprisingly thoughtful gesture, one that isn't totally lost on your lust-addled brain. Still, you wish he hadn't bothered. You're long past the point of backing out now, body still yearning for the two of them.

You cry out in frustration. 'Stop wasting time already! I already said I wanted you both!'

Sebastian chuckles. 'Such an eager young thing. I suggest we give her what she wants, Claude.'

Claude lets out a chuckle of his own. 'That sounds like a good idea, Sebastian.' Both pairs of eyes glow even brighter, as if they're planning something.

That's the last thing you see before your vision is cut off.

Somehow, one of them managed to sneak a blindfold over you without you noticing. Normally, you'd panic over such a thing.

Normally, you don't have two ridiculously attractive demons toying with your body.

The sensations you're currently experiencing is like nothing you've ever felt before. It's as if the two men are somehow caressing every inch of your body, exploring you in ways no man ever has before. You think yourself lucky to have attracted the attention of the two men at all, even if they're not technically men. Do demons even have genders?

All thought stops when you feel something hard slip inside you.

You're not sure which man has finally decided to stop teasing you and start fucking you, but you really don't care. Now when he's doing it so skilfully, and with such force that you're glad your legs are restrained. If they weren't, the force of the thrusts would be enough to send you falling off of the examination table!

Despite the fast pace and constant movement of your body, they somehow manager to continue teasing you, intent on bringing you to a second climax. You feel a hot breath on one of your ears, followed by a voice that doesn't sound quite as it should.

'How does it feel, being taken by a demon? I bet you're loving it, aren't you? You truly are a delectable little human. It's going to be so much fun, being able to take you whenever I desire. I hope you're not a fan of sleep, because you shan't be getting any at all in the foreseeable future...' a pair of teeth nips at your ear, triggering your release. You clench yourself around whichever demon is currently inside of you, which sets them off too, their release flooding your insides completely. You feel a burning sensation above one of your breasts, but you're uncertain what that means. You don't care either, not when your whole body is awash with sensation.

As soon as you feel your parter slip out of you, his softening length is swiftly replaced by a different, harder one. They continue where the other left off, continuing to plunder your depths with vigour and impunity.

Like the first, this man also decides to whisper in your ear, albeit choosing to use the other ear. 'He's not the only one who's going to be enjoying your body. I intend to be even more persistent than him, so you'd better be ready for me when I come calling. I do not care how many times he's used you; I will not be denied my fix.' He climaxes suddenly, his words affecting him as much as they've affect you. You feel something rub against your clit, trying to make you finish again.

They somehow succeed, your orgasm s violent and intense that you lose consciousness, your last thought being that your other breast feels like it's burning too.

It's late afternoon when you finally wake up, eyes bleary taking in your surroundings. You're in your room, safely installed in bed.

Was that all just a dream?

You make to stand, bare flesh rubbing against your sheets. 'Odd,' you think, 'I never sleep naked.'

You rise from bed, and start making your way over to your dresser, planning to pour yourself some water from the jug that's currently sitting there.

A jug that you don't remember filling.

You're about to call and ask if one of your servant did it, when you catch sight of your nude body in the mirror. Just above your breasts there are two marks, one on either side. One mark looks like a pentagram, while the other looks more like a star. You tentatively run your hands over each one in turn, considering their meaning. When your mind draws a blank, you return your attention to the desk, only just noticing that there is a small note next to the jug.

It reads;

 _I imagine you're rather confused. Don't be. Life is far too short to waste on such things. I'm sure you'll remember every detail in time. For now, let's just say that your examination is complete, but that you'll be requiring regular check-ups from now on._

 _All the best,_

 _Doctor M_


End file.
